


Hokage Inspection

by PaperFox19



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairings, Oral Sex, Orgy, Rimming, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-19 00:10:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14224869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Happy birthday otakufanlover you rock and this fic is for you. Naruto is given the opportunity to be Hokage for a day, but he has to do something for Tsunade first, give the Jounin their yearly inspection.





	Hokage Inspection

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Tsunade hated the Jounin inspection, nothing but sweaty guys in their undershorts. Tsunade was sick of it, so when Naruto came in looking for another mission, she knew the perfect pawn to pass the torch to.

“So Naruto would you like to be Hokage for the day…?” Tsunade said with a smirk. Naruto jumped at it but groaned as he was told the fine print. He got to be Hokage for the day alright but he had to complete the Jounin Inspections first, which could take all day.

Naruto growled as he sat in the room that was provided for the inspections. Since Naruto was Hokage he told the nurse outside to let the Jounin in 3 at a time. He would get this done quickly so he could have fun as Hokage, or so he thought at first.

Inoichi Shikaku and Chouza walked in, in nothing but a pair of boxers and a fundoshi. Shikaku was wearing the fundoshi, Chouza and Inoichi were in the boxers, Naruto drooled. ‘I guess I can have fun doing this.’

“Oh Naruto-kun Tsunade put you in charge of this…” Inoichi says blushing.

“That’s right and to make this go by faster.” Naruto performed some hand signs and naked clones appeared. The three males blushed and their cocks got hard. It has been a long time for all of them and the temporary Hokage had naked clones for each of them.

Each male had 2 naked clones walk over and remove their under garments and free their arousals. Naruto held back with a pen and watched. Oh he would have his fun with each of them but he had a job to do first.

Naruto had each of his clones use their tongues and hands to map out their bodies. From their necks to their toes the clones licked and touched everything.

Shikaku shivered as one of the clones tongues caressed one of his erect nipples and the other licked his way down his spine. He was so hard it hurt, like hell was he going to pass this up. ‘I hope Shikamaru doesn’t mind me getting the first taste of the blonde.’ Shikaku thought then moaned Naruto’s name as one of the clone’s parted his cheeks and probed him with his tongue. While the other one slurped his cock down to the root.

Chouza was moaning like crazy. He had 3 fingers fucking his tight hole and he was begging for more. The other clone sucked on his massive balls while working his thick rod. A 4th finger was added before the clone put his whole fist into Chouza’s hole. Chouza moaned in pleasure and forced the clone off his cock and began sucking on the clone’s cock. ‘This kid is fucking amazing, he touching me how I want oh kami I want his dick, hope Chouji doesn’t mind.’

Inoichi was being driven mad he had been licked all over and was now on his back a clone on top of him in the 69 position. It fondled his balls as it slurped his cock. His hips were lifted and the other clone licked his tight channel. Inoichi was going to cum hard and he knew it. ‘Guess Into’s going to have to get used to having a new daddy…’

Just as the male’s felt like they were about to cum the clones went poof. The Ino-Shika-Cho team groaned and looked up hungrily at Naruto. Naruto stripped out of his clothes and went over to Inoichi first. “Get ready, cause I’m going to inspect your hole myself.” Naruto said and pointed his erection at Inoichi’s waiting hole. All the male’s drooled at the size of Naruto’s cock, the original was much bigger than the clones led to believe.

Inoichi moaned Naruto’s name as he was filled with the blonde’s arousal. Inoichi gripped Naruto’s shoulders and moaned as he became fully seated on his hard cock. Naruto leaned down and kissed the elder blonde breathless and he started moving. “So hot and tight inside, I’m going to make this my permanent fuck hole would you like that Inoichi?”

“Yes fuck me, as much as you want I love it.” Inoichi moaned and gasped.

Naruto growled and sank his teeth into Inoichi’s neck and poured a mix of chakra and sealed a mating mark to him. The pleasure and pain of the mating mark mixed and as Naruto fucked him he lost all control. With 0 touch to his cock he came. He sprayed his jizz all over his chest and abs.

The younger blonde fucked him harder as he tightened around the hard length inside him. The friction and tightness drove Naruto over the edge and he came hard. Inoichi shivered as he felt spurt after thick spurt of cum flood his body. Naruto’s girth kept it all inside of him. Inoichi lay still as Naruto pulled out whimpering at the loss. Naruto summoned a clone and the clone took Inoichi and filled him, it didn’t move just kept him full, the clone worked his cock and Inoichi moaned.

The blonde vessel was still rock hard. “Ok who’s next…”

Chouza got down on all 4’s. “Me Naruto-kun fill me!!!”

Naruto obeyed and he didn’t bother waiting he filled Chouza up with one thrust. Chouza loved it he was so full and Naruto’s cock was so hot he felt like he was melting. Naruto gripped his long hair and fucked him hard. “Oh yes Naruto-kun fuck me hard.”

“You seem to enjoy getting fucked like this, is this an family trait?” Naruto whispered, and Chouza moaned. ‘Oh Chouji’s going to love this, maybe I can swing a few rounds in the future.’

Naruto’s rough thrusts had Chouza drooling and moaning, his cock dripped with each thrust. Naruto reached around and fisted the thick rod. Chouza moaned Naruto’s name as he came.

“Oh fuck so tight and hot inside, time to fill this hungry hole!!” Naruto moaned and came hard inside Chouza’s body. Chouza couldn’t believe he came so much even after filling Inoichi with so much seed. “Ahh such a nice hungry hole.” Naruto said pulling out. Naruto made another clone but unlike Inoichi’s clone this one started fucking Chouza hard not stopping even for a second. Chouza moaned as the clone fucked him fisting his thick rod.

Naruto moved over to Shikaku who was blushing like mad. His cock was hard and hurting. Naruto moved him onto his knees and got down behind him. Shikaku blushed as he felt the blonde’s hard on slide along his cheeks. That full hard length had filled his teammates and now it was going to fill him. Naruto rubbed the older male’s nipples and it made him moan.

“Please Naruto fill me…” Shikaku moaned and Naruto obeyed, he nudged his wet arousal into Shikaku’s hole. Shikaku moaned as he was filled and his nipples played with, he was so wound tight his pleasure exploded and he came all over the floor. Naruto just chuckled and one hand went down to work his still hard cock. “Come for me as much as you want, I’ll fuck this sweet hot hole until I cum.” Shikaku shivered.

‘Shikamaru if you don’t take this boy I will.’ Shikaku thought and moaned as he was fucked by the hot blonde, Naruto was moving so faster the friction drove them both high in pleasure. Shikaku chanted Naruto’s name, the blonde boy moaned his name and moved faster pinching and rubbing the older male’s nipples pinching and rubbing the one before going back to the other and repeating the process.

The blonde’s hand squeezed the older’s cock. Shikaku came his seed splashing all over the ground and Naruto’s hand. Naruto brought his hand up and smeared the seed all over his chest. Naruto came with a moan and flooded the man with cum. Naruto pulled out and a large amount of seed leaked out.

Naruto summoned more clones. Shikaku moaned as he was filled again this time with clone, the clone had no interest in moving just playing with Shikaku’s nipples. Another clone sucked on his re growing rod. Clone’s went over to Inoichi and Chouza and filled their mouths. The men moaned as they sucked on the clones lengths.

Naruto was still hard as a rock, his stamina was intense thanks to the Kyuubi’s chakra pumping through him. He went over and pressed a button. “You may send the next three in.” Naruto said and the three males getting fucked by clones froze in shock.

The door opened and the three new Jounin froze when they entered the office. Ibiki Genma and Ebisu were frozen dead on the spot. Ibiki was in a fundoshi Genma was in a pair of green briefs and Ebisu was wearing white boxers and a white T-shirt. They saw their fellow Jounin getting fucked by Naruto clones, and the original hard as a rock. “Time for your inspection…”

Clones appeared and yanked down the underwear of the aroused Jounin. “This is indecent this can’t happen.” Ebisu snapped but his hard on gave him away. The clones ripped off Ebisu’s shirt and he was now completely naked. The clones started licking and touching the Jounin’s bodies, and Naruto once again recorded the information. Ebisu continued to shout protests until he was pushed onto all 4’s and a clone filled his mouth with it’s cock.

“Thank you, he was killing my buzz.” Ibiki said and moaned as a cloan consumed his monster of a rod. Naruto looked over Ibiki’s body with lust filled eyes and Ibiki groaned getting excited. The scarred man started fucking the clone’s mouth. He shivered in lust as a clone’s tongue probed his tight ass hole. ‘OOOh yeah baby this is hot…’

Genma pulled away from the clones and crawled on all 4’s and got on his knees in front of Naruto. “Please let me serve you, your huge cock I want to suck it.” Genma said licking his lips. Naruto nodded and Genma went to work licking the blonde’s cock swirling his tongue around the sensitive head. Naruto panted in pleasure. Then the tan haired male consumed him. Naruto moaned as he was sucked by the hungry Jounin he was so skilled he was able to bury his nose in Naruto’s soft pubes on the first try. He moaned and purred around it. ‘He tastes so fucking good kami I want him so much.’ Genma started to finger his hole.

The clones that were once servicing Genma separated. One went to Ibike that licked and kissed all over leaving love bites on Ibiki’s hairless body.

The other clone went to Ebisu. The shades wearer was quite the sight. With all his previous protests he was sucking on the clone’s cock and was bucking back as the other clone fingered him. His face was red and he was moaning around the clone’s length. The spare clone went underneath him and started sucking his length.

The original Naruto pulled from Genma’s mouth. “Ass up, I’m going to feed this mouth instead.” Genma moaned but did as he was told he put his face to the floor and lifted his ass up. His legs spread giving Naruto a show.

Naruto swooped in and filled Genma in one thrust. Genma cried out in pleasure mixed pain, he was by no means a virgin in fact he was addicted to sex but he had a skilled with oral, he would normally drain a guy of three shots before it got to this but Naruto didn’t cum and was going to give a proper fucking he needed. Genma drooled and came all over the floor.

“Ahh your ass is so fucking tight I can tell you have needed this, but your mouth seems lonely.” Genma was flipped over and Naruto held his hips off the ground. A new clone appered and positioned his cock at Genma’s face and the two started sucking each other off as the real one fucked his ass.

The clone was not as durable as the original it came flooding Genma’s mouth with cum before vanishing into smoke. Genma drank down his seed eagerly he sighed in content and started moaning Naruto’s name.

“Oh Naruto-kun your amazing, take me claim me no one else can satisfy me after this.”

“Glad to hear that Genma cause after having your sweet mouth on my cock I won’t let anyone else have you.” Genma wrapped his arms and legs around Naruto’s body and Naruto sank his teeth into Genma’s neck and created his mating mark. Genma screamed in pleasure he came hard his seed coating both his and Naruto’s chests.

Naruto moaned as Genma tightened around him and he blew his next load. Genma moaned and gasped as he was pumped full of cum. “Oh shit so much cum…”

Naruto laid Genma down and separated from him. He had 2 new clones lick Genma clean and Genma was soon sucking both clone’s cocks.

The blonde moved over to Ibiki and the clones vanished from him. “Damn it I was almost there…”

Naruto kissed Ibiki. “Don’t worry baby I got something better.” A new clone appeared on its hands and knees lube dripping from it’s hole, Ibiki drooled at the sight and positioned his length at the uke clone’s waiting hole, and Naruto drove into him sending Ibiki into his clone. The three moaned in pleasure mixed pain.

“Will you bear one more scar Ibiki?”

“Yes claim this body as yours.” Ibiki moaned out as the uke clone tightened around him. “Oh fuck shit I’m going to cum.”

Naruto sank his teeth into the man’s neck and Ibiki groaned in pleasure as chakra burned a mark in him. “Fuck Naruto I’m cumming!!” Ibiki came in the uke clone’s tight ass. Naruto moaned as Ibiki clamped onto him and he released. Ibiki purred as he was filled with seed. “I’d expect nothing less from the student of Jiraiya.”

The blonde nin chuckled and summoned clones. He got a clone filling his ass he was bent over another r uke clone and he got to fill that clone and another clone filled his mouth.

Ibiki moaned in pleasure, but his moans were muffled.

Naruto moved over to Ebisu who was quite full himself. The clones vanished and he shivered. “Please Naruto-kun fuck me, claim me…” Ebisu said getting up embracing the wall. Naruto did he filled Ebisu up in one thrust, Ebisu was to high on pleasure to feel the pain. Naruto was glad for this Ebisu was so warm inside.

“Ebisu you got such a sweet ass how about another cock inside you.”

Ebisu moaned and clenched around Naruto’s cock. He nodded begging for more. A clone Naruto came up and nudged inside him. Ebisu whimpered in pain. The two Narutos fucked him, and Ebisu the closet pervert could no longer speak. Ebisu came twice and the clone came first between the two blondes. The clone vanished and Naruto slammed into him harder before cumming.

The shades wearer pleaded with Naruto to claim him. Naruto did so and Ebisu cried tears of joy. ‘I am sorry Konohamaru-sama I claimed your crushes body…’ Naruto’s chakra drove Ebisu over the edge again. Naruto pulled out and two clones took care of Ebisu. Ebisu swam in the bliss of pleasure.

Naruto’s cock was almost pain full. He needed to cum 3 more times. He noticed his into shika cho boys were messy from his clones, so he swapped them out with a fresh set and the new clones were massaging the teammate’s manhoods and licking their cum covered bodies.

Naruto hit the button and told the assistant to let the next three in. Asuma Gai and Kakashi foze at the rare and truly sexy sight… Asuma was in a fundoshi, Gai was in a jock strap and Kakashi was wearing a speedo.

The saw some Clone’s standing with Naruto. “Time for your inspection…” Naruto says and moves over to them leaving the clones to fill the paperwork. “And I’ll handle you 3 personally.”

The males gulped and their cocks stood hard in their underwear. Naruto went over to them and yanked off Asuma’s fundoshi. His hard uncut cock sprang into the air. The blonde male moved and kissed along his body his hands moving all over mapping out the male’s body. Asuma shivered and his nipples got hard and his cock started leaking.

Once he was done mapping out Asuma’s body, he kissed the bear of a man and started stroking his cock. Naruto swallowed Asuma’s moanes. He peeled back the man’s foreskin and used his thumb to rub the sensitive head.

Asuma broke the kiss to moan. Naruto smeared the pre-cum that leaked from his arousal. “Please Naruto-kun I want it now stop teasing me…” Asuma moaned and Naruto grinned at him.

“But you’re not stretched yet, do you want me to fill your tight ass hole with no prep, and fuck you so hard you won’t walk right for weeks.” Naruto asked and Asuma groaned. “Yes please now!!!”

Naruto obeyed he positioned Asuma in the doggy style position. He positioned his cock and went in slowly. Asuma cried out Naruto’s name as each delicious inch filled him. Asuma came when Naruto filled him completely. This earned a slap to his ass. Asuma moaned. “Did I say you could cum…?” Naruto said with such a thick tone it made Asuma shiver and his cock twitch back to life.

“Sorry Naruto-sama fuck me to your heart’s content I’m yours to do with as you want.”

Naruto started moving spanking Asuma’s ass before thrusting in. Each slap to his rear caused Asuma to moan and tighten around Naruto, which made it all the more pleasurable when Naruto thrust in. Asuma was a hard core submissive masochist, but no one brought it out of him like this.

The Kyuubi holder fucked Asuma through to more releases before he sank his teeth into the man’s shoulder and created his mark. Naruto moaned Asuma’s name as he came and flooded Asuma with cum. Naruto pulled out with a whimper from Asuma.

A Naruto clone came up and continued to tease Asuma’s body. Kakashi and Gai had blood dripping From there noses. Naruto went over to Gai and ripped off his jock strap. Gai’s thick rod sprang into the air. Naruto noticed he was completely hair less. Naruto licked every inch of Gai’s body. Gai moaned as his body was inspected by a very talented tongue. Naruto moved around him and Gai cried out in pleasure as the blonde’s tongue pierced his hole.

“Oh Naruto-kun it feels so good please let us share in the joys of youth.” Naruto knew what Gai wanted so he was pushed onto his back. Gai’s hips were raised and Naruto thrust home. Gai moaned loudly and Naruto started fucking him while fisting the youthful man’s cock.

“Gai you have such a sweet tight ass, oh I could fuck it again and again.”

Gai shivered. “Yes claim me Naruto-kun I want it.” Naruto did he sank his teeth into Gai’s neck and created his mark the pleasure drove the man insane and he released a huge load, Gai coated his abs chests and face with his seed. Naruto shivered as Gai squeezed him hard, and he released another huge load inside this Jounin.

Naruto pulled his hard twitching cock out of Gai’s tight butt. His clones came over one filled Gai up again, and the other went to work cleaning Gai with his tongue. Naruto moved over to Kakashi. He had removed his speedo and mask. “Naruto you are so cruel leaving your sensei for last…”

Naruto chuckled. “Don’t worry my last load is always the biggest. I will fill you completely.”

Kakashi groaned before he was grabbed and had his body licked all over. While Naruto licked his lower half his fingers played with his tight hole. Kakashi moaned happily.

The blonde finished his tongue inspection and Kakashi pounced on him. With only a little prep Kakashi started riding Naruto’s massive rod. Naruto licked his lips at the look of pleasure on Kakashi’s sexy face. Naruto stroked Kakashi’s cock as he rode him. “Fuck Kakashi your moving so rough and your leaking so much you want me to cum inside you, fill your hungry hole.”

“Yes Naruto fill me fill your new bitch full of cum, I’m not your sensei now, I’m not a Jounin, I’m yours…”

Naruto grabbed Kakashi and pulled him down to mark him as his. Kakashi came as he was marked he blew his seed all over Naruto’s chest. Naruto moaned as Kakashi clenched around him. He came and Kakashi realized Naruto wasn’t lying about his last load being the biggest, and thanks to Naruto’s girth all the seed was kept inside him.

Kakashi’s belly was swollen from all the seed inside of him. Naruto pulled out and Kakashi was put into the doggy position and filled by a clone. Naruto was about to get dressed and turn in his reports however all the moans from his new mates got him hard again and since he had to cum 9 more times there was no hurry.

He thrust into Kakashi’s mouth and had his sensei suck him. Naruto went aound and fucked each guy again and again.

Tsunade walked into her office and froze. Naruto had his mates wearing orange collars Shikaku and Chouza had orange arm bands. They were all naked otherwise covered in cum the floor was coated in seed and Naruto had the Into Shika Cho team fighting over his cock, While he had Asuma, Kakshi and Gai caught between two clones each. Ibiki was on his back getting fuck and rode hard. Genma was filled by a Naruto clone riding him as he sucked off a clone and stroked two others. Ebisu was drenched in seed surrounded by Naruto clones.

Tsunade could have yelled, she could have smacked everyone in the room. Instead she took the reports and closed and locked the door. ‘He’s going to make a great hokage.’ Tsunade thought with a smirk.

The End


End file.
